Reencarnación: Nos volveremos a encontrar
by TaanyaYaamy
Summary: Alguna vez tuviste ese sentimiento de nostalgia al ver o estar en algún lugar? O simplemente sentir que olvidaste algo o a alguien muy importante pero no logras recordar quien es. Eren es un chico de 17 años que sueña con un hombre que nunca ha visto a lo largo de su vida,pero por alguna razón siente que lo conoce desde siempre.¿Quien sera ese hombre? & por que siempre sueña con el


**Reencarnación: Nos volveremos a encontrar**

Las personas dicen que todos hemos tenido una vida pasada,& que reencarnamos.  
Hay algunas personas que llegan a tener vagos recuerdos o sueños sobre su vida anterior incluso algunos llegan a recordarla por completo, pero algunos simplemente no lo logran como sea ire al punto. Yo no creía en eso hasta ese momento.  
Me llamo Eren Jaeger tengo 17 años. Estoy cursando la preparatoria.  
Yo vengo de una familia millonaria & prestigiosa. Vivo con mi padre "Grisha",mi madre "Carla" & mi hermana adoptiva "Mikasa".  
La verdad es que no me gusta decir que vengo de una de las familias más millonarias del país ya que eso ha traído muchos problemas a mi vida ya saben los típicos amigos que dicen ser tus "amigos" cuando realmente por lo único que van es por tu dinero solamente interés.  
Bueno desde que era niño me ha sucedido eso por lo que prefería mejor no hablar sobre mi familia, hasta que los conocí, al fin conocía los que son mis verdaderos amigos , en los que confió plenamente. Bueno cambiando de tema, estudio en una preparatoria publica, se preguntaran el por que si tengo el suficiente dinero para pagar una privada, la razón por lo que lo hago es por que nunca me he sentido cómodo en una, no podía acostumbrarme a tener esos modales educados ni comportarme como todo un señorito, no señor eso nunca a funcionado en mi, así que antes de que comenzara la preparatoria hable con mis padres sobre estudiar en una publica, al principio no les pareció la idea pero después de unas cuantas horas accedieron & así comencé a estudiar en esa preparatoria llamada "Las alas de la Libertad".

El castaño se encontraba dándole de comer a los caballos, ya que en unos días tendrían que regresar al muro para ir a una nueva expedición, así que los caballos tenían que estar en buenas condiciones.  
Por otro lado Rivaille se encontraba dando vueltas por toda su habitación, se podía ver claramente que estaba pensando en algo que realmente le preocupaba & agobiaba & de un momento salió como una bala de su habitación. Recorría los pasillos a toda velocidad dirigiéndose fuera del castillo, hasta que por fin llego a su destino.

Cuando Rivaille por fin llego a su destino se paro en seco posando toda su mirada hacia sin mas ni menos a ese "Mocoso" como le decía el, observo que estaba alimentando a los caballos, así que recordó "Cierto en unos días volveremos al muro" pero bueno cambiando eso, lo siguió observando por varios segundos, el pelinegro realmente parecía algo nervioso, no se sabia por que pero unos cuantos segundo mas, el azabache tomo un poco de aire & dio un gran suspiro, mientras se dirigía hacia el castaño.  
Mientras tanto Eren parecía hundido en sus pensamientos, ya que nunca se percato que alguien lo estaba observando desde hace ya un buen rato & de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos completamente, ya que escucho la voz de cierto Sargento.  
-Oe Eren- El pelinegro llega a donde se encontraba el castaño  
-Que sucede Heichou?- dijo un tanto sorprendido  
-Ven conmigo un momento- dijo el pelinegro, mientras se retiraba de la habitación  
-Oh ya voy- dijo el castaño, mientras terminada de alimentar a los caballos  
Eren salió de la habitación de donde se encontraba. Empezó a buscar a Rivaille ya que no lo encontraba hasta que lo pudo encontrar. Llego a donde se encontraba Rivaille, se detuvo por un momento para mirarlo. Rivaille estaba sentado en un tronco caído ya viejo fuera del castillo donde se estaban quedando por el momento. Observo que el pelinegro se encontraba observando hacia el cielo, realmente parecía hundido en sus pensamientos, dejando aun lado eso se dirigió hacia el azabache.  
-Heichou-  
-Hm mocoso, ¿hace cuanto llegaste?-  
-Hace unos minutos, pero no quise molestarlo ya que se veía que estaba pensando en algo- dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa  
-Bueno como sea ya que estas aquí, ven & siéntate- dijo el pelinegro señalándole con su mano que se sentara al lado de el  
Eren asintió & se sentó al lado derecho de Rivaille. Tras varios minutos de silencio Rivaille hablo.  
-Mocoso- dijo el azabache  
-¿Que sucede?- respondió el castaño  
-Tu … ¿De verdad me amas?-  
El castaño se sorprendió ante la pregunta del pelinegro , era muy extraño que le haya preguntado eso ya que cuando Eren se le confeso este solamente le dijo "Que solamente era un mocoso que estaba confundido & solamente era un ilusión que en poco tiempo simplemente se le iba a  
esfumar" dicho eso jamás volvieron a tocar ese tema hasta ahora.  
A Eren realmente se la hacia extraño que sacara ese tema pero dejo de pensar en eso & solamente se enfoco a responder ya que sabia que a Rivaille no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar

-Yo realmente lo amo, desde la primera vez que lo vi quede rendido ante usted, aunque diga que soy un simple mocoso que no sabe nada sobre la vida & lo que dice, yo se muy bien lo que siento por usted & no es simplemente admiración es amor de verdad, si me pidiera que muriera por usted lo haría, si me pidiera que me alejara de usted lo haría, míreme no hay precio que no pagaría por usted … Por que yo lo amo de verdad Heichou- El castaño termino de hablar con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Hubo un silencio

Eren se sentía realmente nervioso ya que Rivaille no decía absolutamente nada, pensó  
"Se habrá molestado por lo que dije … Mm No, no lo creo ya que el fue el que me hiso esa pregunta, pero entonces por que no dice nada"

Entonces sintió que alguien se recargaba en su hombro izquierdo, volteo & vio que era Rivaille el de nuevo se sorprendió por q lo vio sonreir. Ok Encerío Rivaille estaba actuando demasiado extraño.

-Heichou- dijo Eren  
-Hm ¿Que sucede mocoso?- respondió Rivaille  
-Puedo preguntarle algo-  
-Si es lo que deseas, adelante-  
-P-por que razón me pregunto que si yo … ¿de verdad lo amaba?- Dijo el castaño algo nervioso  
En ese momento el pelinegro se quito del hombro de el castaño, lo volteo a ver & sus miradas se cruzaron. Rivaille llevo su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de Eren. Eren se estremecio un poco pero aun seguía viendo a Rivaille, entonces el pelinegro dijo:  
-Eren … Yo me he dado cuenta que …-  
Rivaille bajo la mirada & quito su mano de la mejilla de Eren. El castaño lo observo con algo de intriga esperando a que continuara entonces el pelinegro continuo.  
-Me di cuenta de que … Yo me he Enamorado de ti-  
Eren abrió los ojos como plato realmente sorprendido, no creía lo que había dicho Rivaille hace unos segundos, así que lo observo & pudo notar que el pelinegro estaba realmente sonrojado por lo que pensó "El en verdad no me esta bromeando" "¿Que debo hacer?. Eren por fin se decidió


End file.
